


It Started with a Video...

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Frerard, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard watches a video he can't get it out of his mind. So he decides to do something about it. Frank walks in on him doing something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Video...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is really embarrassing porn and I can't read it without cringing. So please don't read this if you actually know me, because I will have to throw myself off a cliff if you do. Okay thanks. That is all.

It all started with a video. A video he had seen about a month ago while lying in his bed and watching porn on his laptop. A video that has more or less consumed his thoughts ever since and made him want things better left unsaid. Gerard hadn’t meant to click on the link to the video. However, the moment he saw a dark haired guy lying on his back with his knees pulled up to his chest and another guy thrusting into him, Gerard’s cock gave this little twitch and that was it. His long, artist fingers wrapped around his dick and started pumping in time with the man’s thrusts on the screen. It wasn’t long before he was whimpering and moaning, then coming harder than ever before, all over his hand and stomach. Even getting a little on the keyboard of the laptop. Shortly after he fell asleep feeling calm and sated, if a little bit guilty. The guilt didn’t last long though, and soon enough, he began to wonder what it would be like to touch himself like that. Or touch another guy like that. What would it be like to _let another guy touch him like that?_  

 

It was all he could think about while jerking off; the seventeen year old imagined himself lying on a bed, moan and withering, gasping some stranger’s name. He imagined his legs spread out and his knees pulled up against his chest while being fucked relentlessly into the mattress, just like the very first video he saw. After a while that wasn’t enough. Gerard wanted _more._ Wanted to know what it would feel like to have something thrusting into him, stretching him out and feeling him up. He just couldn’t get over it, not that he even wanted to. And that really does explain how he found himself choosing the ‘discreet billing and shipping’ when finishing his purchase.

 

That was a week ago.

And now he’s staring down at the black vibrator in his hands feeling a little nervous. Sure, it’s not as big as a dick, but there will definitely be a stretch down there. He’s also read that it hurts, and Gerard’s not a masochist. What if something tears and he starts to bleed? Then he won’t be able to sit for a week, and Mikey will find out because somehow Mikey knows _everything_ and… He stops himself right there. Because really? He’s being way too over dramatic and he didn’t steal his mom’s credit card to buy a goddamn sex toy for nothing. So before he can talk himself out of it, he sets the toy down on his bed and hastily strips off his clothes until he’s left standing completely naked in the middle of his room. Suddenly, he wishes he had turned the air conditioner off, because he’s actually pretty cold. Also, he wishes his door had a lock. He’s home alone though, and his parents or Mikey won’t be home for hours, so he figures he’s safe enough.

 

With nothing else to do, he lays down on his bed, placing the vibrator and lube beside him. Just the thought of what he’s about to do makes him excited, makes him feel a little warm. That feeling is only intensified as he rubs his long artist’s fingers over his nipples; rolling them between his fingers and pinching as they harden under his fingertips. He teases himself a bit more, running his hand down his torso and gripping his half hard cock. He gives it a few long, slow strokes before moving down to his balls and it’s not long before he’s fully hard. Without stopping to think, Gerard spreads his legs further and lets his hand move lower until the tip of his finger brushes against his hole and _“Oh”_ , he lets a small gasp fall from his lips. He’s actually surprised that small amount of contact felt so good. His finger continues teasing his hole, rubbing around it in circles and soon that’s not enough.  He wants more, to feel something inside him, thrusting and fucking into him. A better angle wouldn’t hurt either because.

 

Gerard turns over onto his stomach, leaving his erection pressed up against the sheets, and his dick is really liking the contact that it wasn’t getting before. His movements are hurried and clumsy as he pops the cap open and squeezes some of the lubricant onto his fingers. Not wanting to waste any more time, he lets his fingers find his hole once more, and this really is a much better angle. He applies more pressure this time, and slowly grinds his hips into the mattress, and fuck it feels so good, having both areas stimulated at the same time. It’s still not enough so he gently eases one finger in and thrusts it in and out slowly, simply getting used to the feeling. “Huh.” He hears himself say. Gerard’s not entirely sure what it’s supposed to feel like, but surely not this. He figures he must be doing something wrong, because isn’t it supposed to feel good. Not that it hurts, it’s just…weird. Not pleasurable at all, it just feels like…like he’s got a finger up his ass. And not in the good way. 

 

He adds another finger after a while along with a little more lube. He’s slowly growing accustomed to the sensation and it’s actually starting to feel pretty good. It doesn’t feel weird, like something’s in his ass that doesn’t belong, but rather pleasantly stretched and full. He thrusts his fingers inside himself, scissoring and stretching a little more before adding a third. He feels a slight burn, but it’s not near enough to make him want to stop. Gerard curls his fingers just a little bit, causing him to brush against something. “Ungh.” He gasps and his cock twitches, and he can’t help but wonder what the fuck that was because it felt _really_ good. He thrusts his fingers again, keeping them curled. When he finds the spot again, he keeps his fingers on it, no longer thrusting, just rubbing that same little spot over and over until his hips are jerking and he’s grinding into the bed.  It’s almost too much, he’s never felt anything like it before, and never wants it to stop. It only takes a few more minutes until he feels the familiar warmth building inside him.  “Uh….mmph…ungh…oh _fuck_.” He’s trembling all over, gasping and moaning, whimpering and writhing. He so close, so goddamn _close_ when he hears a voice at his doorway that it really isn’t fair. But he was too embarrassed to be worrying about a lost orgasm at this point.

 

“Oh fuck, Gerard.” He knows that voice, it’s Frank. Gerard has known him for years and could recognize his voice anywhere. Except this time it was lower than usual and a little strangled sounding. He let his head flop down on his pillow face first, trying to cover his head with his arms. He didn’t even bother trying to cover himself; it wasn’t like he had anything to hide after being caught doing…that. So what was the point? He groans into the pillow and feels his face flush hot with embarrassment. He doesn’t know what to do. Should he tell Frank to leave, or beg him not to tell anyone? Try and convince him to forget he saw anything? However before he can put either of those plans into action, he hears Frank’s soft footsteps as he approaches the bed, then feels the mattress sink down under his weight as Frank sits beside him. What the hell is he doing? He’s completely throwing Gerard off. How is he supposed the react to this? He’s really starting to panic, trying to think of something to say, but the only thing that comes out is a desperate plea.

 

“Frank…” His voice his higher than he would’ve liked. He’s on the verge of tears, and you can hear it in his voice. “Please don’t tell anybody, please Frank. I just- I…” Gerard breaks off, not trusting his voice enough to finish. A few hot tears slip down his cheeks and he feels even worse for crying.

 

“Shh.” Frank’s voice is quiet and gentle, there’s something else there too, but Gerard can’t tell what it is. Frank runs a hand through Gerard’s hair, petting him almost like he would a cat, and Gerard can’t help feeling a little relaxed. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna tell anybody, Gee.” His hand slips down to Gerard neck and continues petting him, soothing Gerard with his gentle touches.

 

“Y-you won’t? Promise?” Frank shifts, lowering his lips to the little patch of skin right behind Gerard’s ear. Gerard can’t help but shiver when Frank’s breath ghosts over his skin while he speaks.

 

“Of course. Gerard, I’m not gonna tell anyone. That would be so mean. And you’ve kept my secrets before. It’s okay. Everybody has secrets.” And with that, Frank’s lowering his hand even more, rubbing it up and down Gerard’s back before finally settling it right above the curve of his ass.

 

Gerard finally looks up, and the look Frank is giving him makes warmth flood to his crotch. “Thank you.” Is all Gerard could think to say.

 

Frank’s hand inches a little lower. “You know Gee, we could have our own secret if you wanted.” And just like that Frank’s voice went from comforting to quite possibly the sexiest thing Gerard had ever heard in his life.

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Gerard’s voice was embarrassingly squeaky.

 

“I could make you feel so good Gee… if you’ll let me.” Frank’s hand slipped lower yet again, spreading his cheeks and rubbing Gerard’s hole.

 

_“Frankie…”_

 

Frank kept rubbing at Gerard’s hole, hoping he said yes. He was so hard; if Gerard didn’t want him to, he’d have to go rub one out in the bathroom. Finally, he slipped one finger inside, just a little bit, and Gerard’s hips jerked of their own accord. “Don’t stop, Frank, please. It feels s-so good.” At that Frank pushed his finger in further, thrusting in and out, soon adding a second finger. He curled his fingers inside Gerard slightly, searching for his prostate. Gerard’s gasp a moment later let him know that he’s found it. “Ungh…oh fuck, Frankie. Fuck. What _is_ that?” Frank gave a small giggle and continued to rub only that spot, just like Gerard had done earlier.

 

“It called your prostate. Feels good doesn’t it?”

 

“Uh huh.” Gerard whimpered, thrusting his pelvis into the sheets. Suddenly Frank’s fingers were gone, leaving Gerard feeling empty and whining in protest.

 

“Spread your legs a little more… yeah, just like that.” Frank kneeled behind Gerard then pulled him up by the hips, leaving Gerard’s legs spread wide with his ass in the air. His face was still pressed into the sheets, flushed red with a light sheen of sweat. Frank nearly came just from the sight alone; Gerard was easily the hottest think he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tell him this, either. “You look so good like this. So fuckin’ pretty, Gee.”  He rubbed over Gerard's hole with his finger one more time before leaning in and pressing his tongue flat against the hot skin.  

 

Gerard jumped a little bit in surprise, letting out a loud gasp. “Ungh, Frankie….What’re you doing?” The taller boy writhed and whimpered while Frank kept teasing at his entrance with a skilled tongue.

 

Frank’s voice interrupted Gerard’s already foggy thought process, his voice dripping with sex and lust and sin; it was driving Gerard crazy. “I’m licking your asshole, Gee. Fucking you with my tongue.” Gerard moaned again. “You like it; I know you do so don’t even try to say you don’t….” Frank stopped talking and went right back to his work on Gerard’s ass, fluttering his tongue over Gerard’s hole, the feather light touches sending chills all the way up Gerard’s spine. Quickly stopping only to drive Gerard into a further realm of insanity with his words. “…You’re so dirty, a little slut. Aren’t you Gerard? Say it. Tell me what you are.”

 

 _“Frankie…”_ His entire body flushes a darker shade of red from both Frank’s words and the embarrassment they bring.

 

“C’mon, Gee. Lemme hear you. What are you?” Gerard can’t see, but Frank’s smirking, fully enjoying teasing his friend to the point of near insanity.

 

“I’m a slut.” Gerard whines into the mattress, wanting Frank’s tongue on him again.

 

“Mmhmm. And whose slut are you Gerard?”

 

“Yours. I’m yours Frankie. Just for you.”

 

Frank runs his hands over the creamy pale sides of the other boy. “Good boy.” He praises softly. “You should see yourself right now baby. The way you’re all spread out for me, just waiting for me to do whatever I want with you….” He trails off, not bothering to finish what he was saying before going back to Gerard’s ass. He pushes his tongue against Gerard's ass, fucking into him as deep as he can. It’s messy and hot and wet; Frank has cherry flavored lube and spit all over his face, dripping down his chin. Frank loves it; loves being so close an intimate with Gerard, loves the noises he makes. But most of all he loves knowing he’s the one causing Gerard to make those noises. Gerard’s grinding his ass back on Frank’s face, trying to get his tongue deeper. Frank keeps licking and sucking and fucking Gerard with his tongue until his jaw aches and he has to come up for air.

 

“Fuck Gee, you’re so perfect. You look so good, sound so fuckin’ sexy.” And he means every word of it, Gerard is amazing.

 

“Really?” The other boy is panting, voice wrecked, and his body trembling ever so slightly. He can’t believe Frank- or anyone for that matter- would want to do this with him, and then like it. It’s the most bizarre thing to him.

 

“Yes. And your ass, fuck Gerard… Your little hole, it so pretty and pink. I bet you’re so tight. I just wanna…” He trails off, not knowing what he wants. All of this, Gerard practically offering himself up like this is too much. Frank just can’t handle it.

 

“What do ya wanna do Frankie?” And Frank wonders if Gerard realizes how he sounds. It’s just not fair. Suddenly Gerard is turning over onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows. Right then, Frank knows exactly what he wants to do. He leans over Gerard, covering the other’s body with his and kisses him long and hard. He’s thought of kissing Gerard before, but he never imagined their first kiss like this. Hell, he never even thought they would _have_ a first kiss; he had always thought Gerard was straight. Obviously he realized that’s not true now…

 

Gerard wraps his arms around the smaller boy, reveling in his warmth, how soft he is. And the way Frank kisses, Jesus Christ. Gerard moans into Frank’s mouth, running his tongue along his bottom lip before shyly slipping his tongue into Frank’s mouth. This is good, he thinks. He doesn’t think about what this is gonna change between them, at the moment he just can’t bring himself to care. All he can concentrate on is how good everything feels and the fact Frank’s wearing way too much clothes. He pushes Frank up so he’s straddling Gerard’s waist, smiling at Frank’s confused look. He pulls Frank’s shirt over his head and runs his hands over the tattooed chest. Frank’s nipples harden as he pinches and rolls them between his fingers. He pulls Frank down on top of him and takes a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and sucking gently. They’re both surprised Gerard’s taking some control as he unbuttons Frank’s jeans and pushes his hand inside, grabbing his dick through the thin cotton of his boxers.

 

Frank groans deep in his throat, latching on to Gerard neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin. “Fuck Gerard.” Frank’s dick throbs under Gerard’s hand and his hips arch up, seeking more contact.

 

“Is it okay if I take these off?” Gerard asks softly, hesitantly, and tugs at the waist of Frank’s pants.

 

“Yeah, Gerard. You can take ‘em off.” Frank’s voice is thick and raspy in Gerard’s ear, teeth grazing the outer shell and gently blowing on it, sending a shiver down Gerard’s spine. Frank toes off his shoes and socks and helps Gerard get his pants off. He feels so much better without the thick denim constricting his cock, only the thin layer of his boxers separating him and Gerard.

 

“You can take those off too, of you want.” Frank whispers before biting his collarbone, and Gerard’s never realized how good being bitten could feel before.

 

Gerard’s movements are nervous and shy as he pushes Frank’s underwear down to his knees, letting Frank kick them the rest of the way off. He wraps his hand around Frank’s length and strokes quickly, swiping his thumb over the tip. “Frankie? Will you…fuck me? I wanna fell you inside me. Please Frankie?”

 

The aforementioned smiles and kisses Gerard again, harder. “Yeah, Gee. Whatever you want.” He kisses him again and moves back, setting the vibrator on the bedside table. “We’re not gonna need that.” He looks down at Gerard, a smirk playing at his lips. “Maybe later, but right now I have something better.” And Gerard is completely okay with that. Frank kneels in front of Gerard, spreading his legs and placing a pillow under his back. “You’ll be more comfortable this way.” He explains, and Gerard only nods his head, feeling a little warm inside at the gesture, no matter how small it may be. Frank pops the cap open on the lube and slicks his cock up before tossing the bottle onto the floor. He spreads the rest of the lube around Gerard’s entrance and lining up, his cock throbbing and aching for attention, leaking pre cum everywhere.

 

“You ready, Gee?”

 

A quiet “yeah” is all he gets as an answer, but it’s enough.

 

“Kay. You haven’t done this before, have you?”

 

Gerard simply shakes his head, feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

 

“Then it’s probably gonna hurt, but I’ll be so careful Gee, I promise. And if you need me to stop just say so and I will. Okay?”

 

“Okay, Frankie. I will. Just…fuck me now. Please? I can’t wait anymore.”

 

Frank chuckles softly before pushing just the tip of his cock in.  “Is this okay?” He whispers, struggling to not thrust the rest of the way in.

 

“Yeah. Keep going.” Frank starts to slide in as slow and gentle as he can, paying close attention to Gerard’s face and the noises he makes, not wanting to hurt him. He gets about half way in before Gerard asks him to wait. He stops completely, leaning over so his body is covering Gerard’s and peppers his face in kisses.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m trying to be careful; I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I know, it’s okay Frankie, just gimme a second.” Frank waits for Gerard to tell him it’s okay to move, kissing and bighting at the skin on his neck.

 

“Okay, you can go now.” Frank places one last kiss on his lips before pushing the rest of the way in, his arm on either side of Gerard’s head, supporting his weight. It takes a few minutes until he’s all the way in, his skin against Gerard’s as he waits for him to adjust. Gerard’s never felt anything like this before. There’s a slight burn, but with all the preparation and Frank being so gentle it’s barely there. It feels a little weird, but in a good way. So full and stretched out; Frank isn’t huge like the porn stars in the videos he saw, but he’s still long and thick enough to fill Gerard up. Once he gets used to the feeling, he starts to push down on Frank’s cock, trying to take more in. Frank takes the hint and starts to move slowly, sliding nearly completely out before easing back in and setting up a slow pace.

 

“God Frank, you feel so good inside me… I feel so full.” He lets his head fall back and wraps his legs around Frank’s waist, pulling him as close as he can, wanting him deeper. He can’t think about anything, can’t make his body do anything, so he just lays there, panting and moaning and clinging to Frank while the other boy fucks into him. Frank can feel Gerard’s ass clench and quiver around him, wrapping him in a tight heat.

 

“Nnggh…Fuck. You’re so tight, baby. So fuckin good.” His thrusts pick up in pace and he angles his hips, trying to hit Gerard’s prostate.

 

“Frankie _please.”_ He moans. “Faster.” And now he’s arching his hips up off they bed, trying to meet Frank’s thrusts. He can feel his cock inside him, throbbing stretching him as he fucks into him. He can feel it all the way in his toes, feel it in his cock that captured between the two of them, leaking pre cum all over their chests.

 

“Uh… God. Fuck, Frankie. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. _Fuck me_ , Frankie.” He really should be embarrassed, but he can’t bring himself to care at the moment, not right now. Frank angles his hips just a little more and Gerard lets out a loud gasp, followed by a string of swears. “Oh God, Oh fuck. Shit, do that again, right there. Don’t stop. Okay, Frankie? You can’t stop.” Heat is coursing through him and he just doesn’t care that he’s babbling and probably not making any sense. If figures it’s pretty justified, all things considered. Frank hits that same spot again, dead on, over and over, and Gerard think’s if died right now, he would be completely okay with that. Because surely everything after this will be a waste, nothing could ever compare to this. Unless Frank fucks him again. He would be okay with that, too.

 

He can hear Frank moaning and gasping above him, his head buried in Gerard’s neck. “Ungh…Gee…you’re so good. So fuckin good baby.” He gets a hand in between them and starts stroking Gerard’s cock in time with his thrusts, and it’s just too much. Gerard claws at Frank’s back, his legs tightening around the other’s waist and he’s coming harder than he ever has before all over Frank’s hand. “Frankie. FrankieFrankieFrankieFrankie. Oh God, oh shit. Fuckfuckfuck.” He’s trembling and shaking all over and he loves every minute of it. Frank can feel Gerard clenching and tightening around him. That combined with his filthy moans is enough to send him over the edge. His thrusts still for a second then he’s filling Gerard with his come and riding out both their orgasms. 

 

“God, Gee. So good.” It seems like he’s been saying that a lot today, but he’s too spent to care. His voice is wrecked and he feels boneless and sated as he pulls out of Gerard, loving the sight of his come running out of Gerard and onto his thighs.

 

Gerard watches as Frank’s obscene tongue licks his come from his fingers, and he isn’t quite sure what to do with that. So he simply stares with his mouth hanging open until Frank laughs at him. “What? Would you rather me wipe it on you?” Gerard just pulls Frank down next to him, cuddling the smaller boy like a teddy bear, and lays his head on Frank’s tattooed chest. They lay in a peaceful silence until Frank looks over at Gerard.

 

“We should do this again.” He whispers, snuggling closer.

 

“Yeah, we should.” And he means every word of it because he can tell there’s something between him and Frank now. Something more than just a secret. Something that he doesn’t want to lose. 


End file.
